


Just Friends?

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday drabble for Charina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



Just friends.

That’s what they both said to the press.

It was safer that way, but they knew better. There was something there.

Millions of fans could see it, and they used the array of fiction as a shield.

Innuendo and knowing looks and flirty playfulness with the entire cast and crew.

Silly answers to the questions about how-many-times kissing. On or off camera?

Kind-of sort-of taken. Photos with old loves. Maybe, hard to say really.

Or maybe not, maybe there was something more, what the fans saw.

Could be love, or just friends. The fun lies...

In not knowing.


End file.
